Ich lieb dich - Ich lieb dich nicht
by Venela
Summary: WARNUNG: In dieser Geschichte werden explizite Handlungen beschrieben, in denen BDSM, MISSHANDLUNG und VERGEWALTIGUNG vorkommen. Draco Malfoy kehrt mit einer Mission nach Hogwarts zurück, doch er wird abgelenkt, als er eine verbotene Beziehung zu Hermine Granger eingeht. Aus dunkler Leidenschaft wird Liebe, die alles auf den Kopf stellt.


Disclaimer: An dieser Stelle möchte ich dringend darauf hinweisen, dass die Charaktere und die Handlungsorte nicht mir gehören, sondern der grandiosen J.K.R.  
Die Protagonisten werden von mir nur ausgeliehen, die Handlungsstränge, Entwicklungen und Eigenschaften können eventuell ein wenig von der Geschichte was die Teile 1-5 betrifft abweichen, und zu großen Teilen von dem 6. Band!

Was erwartet euch: Im Zentrum des Geschehens stehen Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger, die ihr 6. Jahr in Hogwarts antreten, und deren sexuelle und romantische Beziehung Hauptthema der Geschichte sein wird. Die Story ist keine rein erotische, es findet auch ein Handlungsstrang außerhalb des Bettes statt ;) Die FF ist im Präsens verfasst, wobei beide Sichtweisen beleuchtet werden.

Rating: FSK 18 / da im Verlauf der Story explizite Sexszenen dargestellt werden  
(die viel BDSM enthalten), und auch Vergewaltigung eine (nicht minder große) Rolle spielt, ABER(!) in späteren Kapiteln wird darauf gemäß seitens des Opfers reagiert.

Authors Note: Ich freue mich natürlich sehr über konstruktives Feedback.  
Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction und darüber hinaus erste Geschichte überhaupt, die ich je geschrieben habe, was keine Aufforderung zu, wie heißt das, don't like, don't read(?), ist! Im Gegenteil, immer her mit freundlicher Kritik, selbst wenn sie streng ist.  
Ich bin offen für jeden Tipp, gerade von erfahreneren Schreiberlingen.

WARNUNG: An dieser Stelle noch einmal, die Geschichte sollte nicht von unter 18jährigen gelesen werden, denn sie geht definitiv bis an die Grenze. Wer über 18 ist und das nicht mag, der fühle sich bitte gewarnt!

Kapitel 1

Dracos Sicht:

Meine Stirn lehnt an dem kühlen Fenster, Pansys an meiner Schulter.  
Ich blicke zu ihr hinab, ihr langes schwarzes, glattes Haar verdeckt die Hälfte ihres hübschen Gesichtes. Ihr an mir lehnendes Gewicht ist mir lästig, so wie ihre kleine Hand, die auf meinem Knie liegt. Sie atmet flach und ruhig, woraus ich schließe, dass sie schläft.  
Was gäbe ich darum, auch so friedlich zu sein, in diesem Moment, und nicht das Gefühl zu haben, mich auf dem direkten Weg zur Hölle zu befinden. Schon wieder spüre ich die Angst, wie sie langsam meine Zehen hochkriecht und meine Beine ganz taub macht.  
Ich glaube, nicht atmen zu können, und dass diese verdammte Schlampe an mir lehnt, macht mich ganz unruhig. Panik, ein Gefühl von Panik macht sich breit und unsanft stoße ich Pansy von mir. Sie grummelt im Schlaf, wacht aber nicht auf und ihr Kinn fällt auf ihre Brust. Ich klemme meinen Nasenrücken zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und atme mehrmals tief durch. Du hast einen Plan! Du hast sogar mehr als einen. Und du hast ein ganzes Jahr lang Zeit, verdammt! Das muss reichen. Und wenn es nicht reicht? Die Frage drängt sich unvermeidlich auf, sitzt wie ein Floh in meinem Ohr. Der Gedanke, es nicht zu schaffen, ist dauerpräsent. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist die ganze Aktion im Grunde auf mein Scheitern ausgelegt. Der dunkle Lord geht nicht davon aus, dass ich es je schaffen könnte, IHN, den er am meisten fürchtet, umzubringen. Man sprach von einer großen Ehre und ich sehe die Gesichter meiner Eltern noch vor mir, grausam verkrampft, bemüht so zu tun, als wäre es ein Geschenk, dass man mich mit der Aufgabe betraut hat, Dumbledore zu töten. Doch sie wissen, und ich weiß es auch, dass es in Wahrheit langsame Folter für sie ist, mich scheitern zu sehen, und für dieses Scheitern bezahlen zu müssen.  
Und genau deshalb habe ich keine Wahl, und ich muss wider aller Erwarten das Unmögliche vollbringen. Die Kette, ein vergifteter Wein, und schließlich habe ich noch diese Idee mit dem Verschwindekabinett.  
Ich blicke auf, die Finger immer noch auf meinen Nasenrücken gepresst, und begegne Blaise Blick. Er sitzt gegenüber und sieht mich fragend an, doch ich sehe weg und wieder aus dem Fenster. Draußen dämmert es schon, Landschaften rasen an uns vorbei, und ihr vertrauter Anblick lösen in mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Ruhe aus und das erste Mal auf dieser Fahrt, kann ich mich ein wenig entspannen.  
Ich habe ein Jahr Zeit, ich habe Pläne, ich habe den dunklen Lord und all seine Todesser auf meiner Seite. Ich bin einer von ihnen! Bei diesem Gedanken scheine ich das dunkle Mal auf meinem linken Unterarm förmlich zu spüren. Es ist merkwürdig, auf diese Art gezeichnet worden zu sein. Im Grunde ist es das, was ich mir all die Jahre gewünscht habe, doch jetzt, wo das Zeichen des Lords so unwiderruflich auf meinem Unterarm prankt, erfüllt es mich mit weniger Stolz als ich dachte, viel mehr mit Angst und einer Art von Respekt, die mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

Es ist Montag morgen, ich sitze an meinem Tisch neben Pansy, mir gegenüber Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe. Und einen weiteren Tisch, direkt auf meiner Höhe, sitzen SIE!  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und das widerliche Schlammblut Hermine Granger.  
Ich kann es nicht lassen, ständig zu ihnen hinzustarren und Sekunde für Sekunde scheint mein Hass auf sie zu wachsen. Sie, die an dem Versagen meines Vaters und den daraus resultierenden Folgen schuld haben. Durch sie ist der Name Malfoy in Ungande gefallen. Außerhalb in der Zaubererwelt, aber auch vor dem dunklen Lord.  
Wegen ihnen wurde mir die untragbare Last zu teil, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts umbringen zu müssen. Ich kann spüren, wie mir die Galle hochkommt.  
„Draco, ist alles Okay?, fragt Pansy und blickt mich besorgt an.  
„Hm", grummle ich und schaufle mir haufenweise Bohnen mit Tomatensoße in den Mund.  
„Sieh mal, unsere Stundenpläne!", ruft sie aufgeregt und wirft Professor Snape, der so eben bei uns angelangt ist, einen koketten Blick zu, den er nicht einmal zu bemerken scheint. Er sieht mir in die Augen, sein kaltes schwarz trifft auf mein noch kälteres blau und es scheint etwas darin zu liegen, doch ich kann nicht erkennen, was das sein soll.  
„Mr. Malfoy, ihr Stundenplan, auf sie persönlich zugeschnitten", sagt er mir abgehackter Stimme und überreicht mir ein Blatt Pergament. Wortlos ergreife ich es und runzle die Stirn. Relativ viele Freistunden, heute erst Verwandlung, dann Zauberkunst, später eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, aber nicht wie gewohnt bei Snape, sondern bei Professor Slughorn. Mein Vater kennt ihn gut, die beiden pflegten auf Grund seiner sehr angesehenen Stellung in der Zaubererwelt ein recht gutes Verhältnis. Fragt sich, wie viel mir das nach dem Eklat im Zaubereiministerium von vor zwei Monaten noch nützen wird.

Der Vormittag zieht sich dahin und ich kann es nicht erwarten, endlich auf Slughorn zu treffen um einzuschätzen, welchen Bonus ich mir in Zaubertränke noch sichern kann.  
Ich betrete den Kerker und mein erster Blick fällt auf das Dream-Team. Potter und Weasley albern rum und Granger sitzt neben ihnen und blättert wie gewöhnlich in einem Buch. Plötzlich hebt sie ihr Gesicht, Potter scheint etwas „lustiges" gesagt zu haben, und sie wirft ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken und lacht auf.  
Bei dem Geräusch durchfährt mich ein kleiner Schauer, ihr Lachen klingt wie ein Glockenspiel. Ich betrachte sie genauer. Es ist nicht zu bestreiten, Granger hat sich verändert. Sie ist nicht unbedingt größer geworden, tatsächlich ist sie eher klein, vielleicht 1,64 groß und unter dem Umhang lässt sich ihre Figur nur schwer erahnen, aber ihr Gesicht ist nicht mehr kindlich, hat die sanften, weichen Züge einer jungen Frau angenommen. Das kann ich selbst von meinem Platz aus erkennen. Ihr Nase ist schmal und zierlich, die Lippen voll und als sie eben gelacht hat, offenbarte sich eine Reihe perfekt gerader Zähne.  
Ich grinse bei der Erinnerung, dass das nicht immer so gewesen ist, und dass sie ihr Zahnpasta-Lachen eigentlich mir zu verdanken hat. Und ihr Haar, ist es länger geworden?  
Und irgendwie definierter, nicht mehr buschig, sondern schön wellig und...  
Eine Hand schiebt sich in meine, Pansy ist neben mich an den Tisch getreten und ich werde gewaltsam aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Und was das für Gedanken waren! Glockenspiel, Zahnpasta-Lachen, schönes Haar?  
Mag ja sein, dass sich nun nicht mehr bestreiten lässt, das die Granger schön geworden ist und ob Schlammblut oder nicht, ich schaue gerne schöne Frauen an, aber am Ende bleibt Schlammblut eben Schlammblut, und speziell dieses verdient meinen ganz besonderen Hass.  
Entnervt entziehe ich Pansy meine Hand und lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich mag dieses Beziehungs-Ding in der Öffentlichkeit nicht, Pansy!", raune ich schroff. Sie sieht mich an und versucht sich ihre Verletztheit nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.  
„Entschuldige bitte, Draco", sagt sie mit einem sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme, setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben mir und starrt demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Wäre Pansy mit ihren langen Haaren, den großen grünen Augen und hohen Wangenknochen nicht so hübsch, und ihr Körper mit dem runden Arsch und dicken Titten nicht so gut fickbar, mein Gott, ich hätte sie schon längst in den Wind geschossen.  
Aber sie ist eben nunmal eine Erscheinung mit ihrem Schneewittchen-Look, und noch viel wichtiger, sie ist die perfekte Spielgefährtin im Bett: hörig und devot, genauso wie ich es mag. Mit einem wohligen Ziehen in der Lendengegend denke ich an die Sommerferien zurück, an die zwei Wochen, die ich bei ihr verbracht habe, und die ich bitter nötig hatte, um von Zuhause rauszukommen. In dem Herrenhaus ihrer Eltern hatten wir die oberste Etage ganz für uns alleine und mit einem einfachen Dämmungszauber waren wir praktisch ungestört, so laut zu sein wie wir wollten. Und wir waren laut, beziehungsweise sie war es!  
Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, und ich sehe Pansy wieder vor mir liegen, auf ihrem großen Himmelbett, alle Glieder von sich gespreizt und an die Pfosten gefesselt, ihre langen weißen Beine weit geöffnet. Ich höre ihr stöhnen, als ich sie in ihrer Mitte befingere, erst einen, dann zwei und schließlich drei Finger in ihre nasse Pussy stoße und mit dem Daumen ihren Kitzler reibe. Doch ihre Erregung reicht nicht aus, um mich in Fahrt zu bringen, dafür brauche ich mehr. Und ich griff zu meinem ledernen Gürtel und hieb ihr mehrmals über die großen Titten, bis sich feuerrote Striemen abzeichnen.  
„Draco", rief sie, „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!" Ihr Gesicht war mit Tränen überströmt und ich konnte sehen, wie sie sich anstrengt, für mich durchzuhalten, mich stolz zu machen.  
Pansy, dachte ich, nie könntest du mich mit Stolz erfüllen!  
Ich hörte auf ihre Bitten, einfach nur, weil ich wusste, ich würde noch bis November warten müssen, bevor ich außerhalb der Schule zaubern kann. Andernfalls hätte ich weiter gemacht, mich genau DARAN aufgegeilt, dass sie es nicht mehr aushält und ihr trotzdem keine Gnade zuteil wird. Und dann hätte ich einfach ihr Gedächtnis verändert, und schon ist es nie geschehen. Ich weiß, dass Pansy eine kleine devote Sau ist, aber auch, dass sie auf das Maß an Schmerz wie ich ihn ihr zufügen möchte, eigentlich nicht steht. Sie bevorzugt die softe Variante. Aber hier in Hogwarts, im Raum der Wünsche, könnte ich weiter gehen und ihre Erinnerungen danach einfach löschen.  
Der Gedanke erregt mich so sehr, dass ich aufpassen muss, jetzt keinen Steifen zu bekommen.

Professor Slughorn betritt den Kerker, begrüßt uns und scannt direkt das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach neuen Schätzen für seine „Sammlung" an wertvollen Persönlichkeiten.  
Wie erwartet wird Potter die meiste Aufmerksamkeit zu teil, und wie befürchtet, hält er sich nicht allzu lange mit mir auch, wenn er auch nicht allzu unhöflich ist. Wieder kocht diese Wut in mir hoch und ich verspüre das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas quer durch den Raum, in Potters Fresse zu werfen. Ich bin so in Rachegedanken versunken, dass ich verwirrt aufblicke, als mir ein wunderbarer Duft in die Nase steigt. Meine Güte, was ist das denn?!  
„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sehen so aus, als hätte der Trank auch Sie erwischt. Erzählen sie mal, nach was riecht er für Sie?", strahlt Slughorn, begeistert von der Reaktion seiner Schüler und als ich mich umblicke, sehe ich nur verzückte Gesichter.  
„Was, wie bitte, Sir?", frage ich verwirrt.  
Slughorn lacht: „Und wie es Sie erwischt hat! Ganz abgelenkt von den wunderbaren Gerüchen des Amortentia nicht wahr?" Er zwinkert mir zu und da verstehe ich.  
Hier steht tatsächlich der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt, Amortentia, vorne auf dem Lehrerpult. Der Geruch nach teurem Leder hängt in der Luft, außerdem der von einem Wald, direkt nach einem stürmischen Regen und schließlich...ja, was ist das?  
So zart wie die dritte Duftnote ist, wird sie vom schweren Geruch der anderen beiden fast verdeckt und ich muss mich anstrengen, sie herauszufiltern. Irgendwie blumig, aber nicht auf diese penetrante Art und Weise sondern süchtig machend schön.  
„Leder, ein Wald nach einem Regenschauer und... noch etwas anderes, ich erkenne es nicht genau, Sir", antworte ich verhalten. Sanft lächelnd lehnt sich Pansy zu mir herüber.  
„Ist es mein Duft? Ich jedenfalls habe dich in der Nase", gesteht sie, high von den Duftschwaden dieses mächtigen Zaubertrankes.  
Und auch ich bin für einen gehässigen Kommentar viel zu erfüllt mit einem wohligen, noch nie so dagewesenen Gefühl.  
Professor Slughorn stülpt, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Klasse zurückzugewinnen, schelmisch grinsend den Deckel wieder auf den Kessel und schlagartig erholt sich der Kurs und hier und da höre ich genervt nervöses Gekicher. Das wundersame Gefühl ist weg, doch als Slughorn ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit in die Luft hält, wird es durch ein noch viel heftigeres ersetzte. Kann das...ist das...  
„Felix Felicis!", vollendet Slughorn meinen Gedanken und sofort, wie könnte es auch anders sein, schießt die Hand von der Granger in die Höhe.  
Doch ich bin viel zu gebannt, um mich von ihrer besserwisserischen Art nerven zu lassen.  
Auswendig gelernt bestätigt sie das, was ich schon weiß: „Der Felix Felicis ist auch als flüssiges Glück bekannt, ein Schluck reicht, um seinem Besitzer einen Tag voll von unwahrscheinlichem Glück zu bescheren. Deshalb ist bei aller Art von Prüfungen und Turnieren strengstens untersagt. Eine zu hohe Einnahme-Frequenz kann verehrende Folgen nach sich ziehen."  
„Korrekt, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", nickt Slughorn anerkennend und fügt hinzu: „Und ihr habt nun die einmalige Möglichkeit, diesen kleinen Felix hier zu gewinnen! Auf Seite zehn von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene finden sie Anleitung zu dem Trank, Sud des lebenden Todes. Wer sich am geschicktesten anstellt, gewinnt eine kleine Portion dieses Goldes!" Stolz blickt Slumhorn in die Runde und sofort bricht ein kleiner Tumult los. Für ein paar Sekunden bin ich wie erstarrt. Das würde ALLES ändern, es würde mir das Gelingen meines Vorhabens quasi garantieren. Aufgeregt schlage ich Seite zehn auf, Pansy plappert unentwegt auf mich ein, doch ich höre sie überhaupt nicht. Dies hier ist meine Chance, und dafür muss ich besser sein als die Granger, die einzige, die mich in diesem Fach übertrifft.

Ich war nicht besser als die Granger, und als die Stunde endet, hält sie strahlend die kleine Flasche Felix in ihren Händen. Der Rest der Klasse wirkt enttäuscht, außer natürlich Potter und Weasley, die sich offensichtlich für sie freuen.  
Was mich angeht, ist Enttäuschung gar kein Ausdruck. Ich brenne vor Wut über mein Versagen, darüber, dem Schlüssel so nahe gewesen zu sein. Mein Hass auf dieses dumme Schlammblut steigt ins unermessliche, und wenn blicke töten könnten, dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit mausetot.  
Weiß sie denn nicht, dass dieser Trank, der Glücksbringer, großes Unglück über sie bringen wird? Weiß sie nicht, wie sehr ich diesen Trank brauche und wie weit ich gehen würde, um ihn die Finger zu bekommen?  
„Nun komm schon, Draco", sagt Pansy entnervt und steht schon am Ausgang des Kerkers doch ich schüttle den Kopf: „Geh du schonmal, ich habe noch etwas zu tun." Ich muss mich an die Fersen von Granger heften!  
Ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen, verletzt über mein Desinteresse und die Kälte, die ich ihr gegenüber heute an den Tag gelegt habe, macht sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwindet. Es ist mir gleich. Was jetzt zählt, ist die kleine Hure Granger!


End file.
